Harming Helen
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: Painful memories form in D'Void's mind during a battle. Enemies aren't always the ones suffering.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

''There aren't any Null Guardians present,'' Manny said as he wandered with Pierce and Helen in the Null Void. He saw Helen's sudden concerned expression.

''That's what I'm worried about, Manny. D'Void's Null Guardians are fast and deadly. They are capable of catching us off guard,'' Helen said.  
She viewed Manny's grin.

''You're fast, Helen. You can dodge the Null Guardians' fangs with ridiculous ease,'' Manny said. He watched while the latter smiled.

''Thanks, Manny,'' Helen said.

Pierce winced after a Null Guardian appeared and used a tentacle to knock him down. He saw his companions' shocked expressions.  
Pierce glowered at the Null Guardian. His scowl remained as he stood. ''I'm fine,'' Pierce said to Helen and Manny. He smiled for a few moments.  
He scowled again as soon as he faced the Null Guardian.

D'Void appeared with multiple Null Guardians. He grinned. ''You will never arrest me for conquering the Null Void,'' he informed the trio.  
D'Void faced his pets. ''Hurt my other enemies,'' he said. His grin stretched from ear to ear as the Null Guardians attacked Manny and Helen.

Helen rolled from a Null Guardian. ''Manny!'' she exclaimed after another Null Guardian snapped at him. Frowning, she struck a different Null Guardian with her tail. Helen watched as the creature fell. She thought she saw D'Void's scowl. *D'Void doesn't have any problems with hurting his enemies, but he scowls if someone hurts a Null Guardian* she mused while she shook her head in disbelief.

Pierce ran to D'Void before the latter seized his throat. His eyes settled on D'Void's cruel smile. He began to struggle.

D'Void grinned at six Null Guardians. ''Are you hungry, my pets?'' he muttered. He threw Pierce before the Null Guardians pursued him.  
D'Void gasped the minute Helen rolled to Pierce and carried him far from the Null Guardians.

''Thanks, Helen,'' Pierce said while he grinned. He was released.

D'Void's scowl came back at a snail's pace.

Manny began to aim two weapons at other Null Guardians. ''Your pets are not going to devour me, D'Void.'' He barely dodged a Null Guardian's fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierce began to frown at the Null Guardians. There were too many to count. *The Null Guardians happen to be very fast. Their jaws are strong.  
Strength in numbers. They are also always by D'Void. They usually protect him. Manny and I are armed, but lasers from our weapons will not defeat every Null Guardian. At least Helen is fast* Pierce thought.

Helen continued to roll far from three Null Guardians. She gasped after another Null Guardian flew in front of her. After stopping, she glanced at the creatures. That was when a small smile appeared on her face. *At least I can defeat a few Null Guardians* Helen thought. She waited until the three Null Guardians approached her. Helen rolled to one side before the few Null Guardians collided with one another. Grinning, she watched as they fell at the same time.

D'Void glowered after he saw the Null Guardians on the ground. His eyes narrowed. Helen was going to suffer for a long time.

D'Void began to glance over his shoulder. *At least my infant daughter is not here. She is safe in my citadel. There are plenty of stuffed animals in her crib* he thought. D'Void smiled after a mental image of a young Null Guardian holding stuffed animals and biting them materialized.  
The memory disappeared as soon as he saw the armed Manny. His scowl came back at a snail's pace.

*My other enemies killed my baby's parents in front of me* D'Void thought as he closed his eyes for a moment. That was when he opened them.

Another memory appeared. A memory of a baby Null Guardian with her parents. The infant's relatives trying to protect her from D'Void's armed enemies.

D'Void gasped after lasers from many weapons struck the baby's parents. He embraced the sobbing infant after her family fell.  
*I will be your new father. I will avenge your parents* he thought.

Six Null Guardians chased D'Void's enemies. He had no idea if his pets ended their lives.

D'Void's memory ended. *My enemies are not going to kill additional Null Guardians.* Scowling, he viewed the trio fleeing from multiple Null Guardians. *Hurt them, my pets. Rebels tore my family apart after they killed my baby's parents. They must suffer.*

Manny kicked the left side of a Null Guardian's body. His multiple eyes settled on the Null Guardian as it fell.

*I am not going to bury another pet* D'Void thought while he trembled with rage.


	3. Chapter 3

A Null Guardian flew to Helen before it snapped at her. She was barely able to dodge its teeth.

Manny gripped both sides of a Null Guardian's body. His feet slid on a rock as the Null Guardian moved forward. He released the creature and ran.

Helen began to roll from another Null Guardian. *I am too fast. The Null Guardians won't be able to defeat me* she thought. Helen cried out the minute a Null Guardian's tentacle struck her form. She fell on one of many rocks in the Null Void. She saw a sadistic smile on D'Void's face.

Pierce and Manny gasped at the same time. ''Helen!'' they exclaimed.

D'Void looked back again. His eyes became wide as soon as a baby Null Guardian appeared. ''You shouldn't be here. I am not going to bury you near your parents,'' he said to the infant.

The Null Guardian began to screech.

''You are not powerful enough to protect me. You're still young,'' D'Void informed her.

Manny shot at eight Null Guardians. The creatures dodged every single laser. One laser struck the baby before D'Void gasped.

The infant sobbed and flew into D'Void's arms.

Tears appeared in D'Void's eyes and ran down his face. *You are not powerful enough to protect me* he thought. At least the infant was still alive.

Manny approached Helen and carried her. He and Pierce ran from other Null Guardians. He saw D'Void's tears before he smiled.

The End


End file.
